Xánténian Red Brigade
The Xánténian Red Brigade is the name of the combined armed forces of Xánténia, during the Xánténian Proletarian Revolution, the workers united all their Sovjut militias into one combined combat force and named it the Xánténian Red Brigade. Since then it has advanced significantly, incorporating the Xánténian Red Armoured Vehicles divisions, the Red Airforce and has formed a special units division. War Council Militia Committees Unlike many other nations, the Xánténian Armed Forces are not a standing permanent force. It is a militia, and all her combatants are able bodied men or women who are expected to offer their services according to the rota system in defence of the revolution and society. The workers comprise various parts in the Xánténian Armed Forces and not all workers belong to the Ground Forces militias. The militias are based primarily around Militia Committees. These Committees review and vote on tactical decisions. All militiamen/women compose the Militia Committees and so every decision is democratically voted in. Each major militia faction also have the right to send representatives to the Xánténian Representatives Council to partake in political discussions, and to inform the Sovjut representatives of the goings on in the Militias. Within these Committees are a number of seperate smaller regimental committees. Usually if a Militia Committee accepts to participate in a battle/military campaign, and there is a risky tactic, certain regiments within a main Militia would usually volunteer to take up those risky tactical battle deployments. Xánténian Ground Forces Red Eyes Infantry Proletariyes militia The Proletariyes militia is the largest militia in Xánténia. It comprises 30% of the whole Xánténian forces. During peace time, the militia acts as a voluntary workers' police force. Every able bodied Proletariyesian is expected to serve the militia depending on the rota. They are responsible for arresting the small number of criminals there are and maintaining order against small militant counter-revolutionaries. During war time, the number usually increases significantly and some of the militia gets deployed for international service. The rest stay in Xánténia for homeland defence. The Proletariyesian militia is divided into four divisions, for easy yet effective control. During the Second Great War, the Proletariyes militia formed the most class conscious aspect of the Xánténian militia and although suffering major losses still fought on bravely to the end. Fresh volunteers coming forward every hour to offer their lives for the revolution against the Imperialist onslaught. After the Second Great War, the War Council decided to maintain the number of Proletariyesian combatants for a period of three days, the number would be gradually reduced through time. Armarado militia Armarado was the capital city of pre-revolutionary Xánténia, during the Xánténian Proletarian Revolution the Armaradon workers became the second to rise up against their capitalist masters and their tools of oppression, Gurynarnheian (Proletariyesian) workers being the first to do so. The Armarado militia is comprised of four districts like the Proletariyes militia, and comprises 15% of Xánténia's militia forces, making it the second largest militia in Xánténia. During the Second Great War, the Armaradon militia were at first reluctant to vote for the invasion of nations belonging to the GOONS. However, after the first invasion of Xánténia, whereby the enemy came within 20 miles of the city, the workers immediately rose up in opposition and offered their arms to the war effort. Armaradon combatants were mobilised for homeland denfence and managed to push the invaders back after two days of fighting. Half of the Armaradon combatants were dispatched for an invasion of "Wembly" (a GOONS nation). Wembly was quickly overrun by the combioned forces of Xánténia, the Armaradon combatants receiving an extremely good report. Eastern Xánténian militia The Eastern Xánténian militia is not one whole militia, instead it comprises of a number of small sectional militias in the Eastern region of Xánténia. 230 militias make up the united Eastern Xánténian militia, however, due to the predominatly agricultural aspect of the East Xánténian land, most of the small sectional militias are village or small town militias. As the revolution is relatively young and also due to the wars the young state of Xánténia had to face, there has not been a significant amount of urbanisation in the Eastern regions yet. Therefore, to make military tactics more effective, it was decided to unite the 230 small militias into one large militia. The small militias still maintain their autonomosity and act as regimental militia committees. The Eastern Xánténian militia is the third largest militia in Xánténia, it makes up roughly around 14.8% of Xánténia's Armed Forces. It is predicted that by the year 2008, the Eastern Xánténian Militia would have overtaken the Armaradon Militia in the number of combatants it has. It has also been planned to disband certain sections of the Eastern Xánténian Militia when the small town militias increase in size significantly, and there would no longer be a need to unite into one large single militia for efficiency. Xánténian Special Forces Xánténian Red Armoured Vehicles Divisions Red Airforce (Xánténian) Fighters Divisions Bombers Divisions Potemkiners (Xánténian Navy) category:Xánténiacategory:Military